Affinité
by AlekXx
Summary: Bon me voila enfin sa fais quelques mois que je veux faire cette fiction alors je suis nouvelle dans le monde de l'écriture. Ce n'est pas long car se n'est qu'un essaie si sa marche les autres vont être plus long. Alors ne vous gênez pas a dire vos pensé je ne cherche qu'a m'améliorer


p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux est ennuyant et morne il n'y a pas de végétation ni animaux sauvage, le ciel est sombre par la mauvaise température. J'entends au loin le grognement du tonnerre. Je suis dans un train qui me conduit a Bodhum une ville èebrutalement de mes pensées, c'est le haut-parleur qui annonce que le trajet prend fin dans 15 minutes. Je soupir span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Quoi encore, dit une petite rouquine a ma droite.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ma petite sœur adoptive, Vanille, est une gamine enjouée elle porte deux petite tresse de cheveux rouge sur la tete, ces yeux sont vert comme les miens et elle affiche en permanence un grand sourire sur ces lèvres. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-La terre appelle Fang dit-elle en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-désolé je réfléchissais, tu disais spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"?/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Dis-je en la regardant /span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"- Je disais pourquoi tu fais cette tête, c'est pas comme si on allait a l'abattoirspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"- Vanille tu sais se que les Cocoonians pense de nous, les pulsiens. Et...et ici c'est pas comme Gran pulse tout est morne et sans vie dis-je tristement.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"- je sais, mais je suis sure qu'on va se faire plein de nouveau amis a l'institut, ne sois pas pessimiste le premier jour dit-elle tout sourire.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"- Et toi sois pas trop optimiste dis-je avec un sourire, et personne ne dois savoir pour nos facultés span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - Oui oui dit-ellespan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"J'allais lui dire quelque chose mais la cloche du train me coupa, elle m'empoigne le bras et m'amène vers les douane, il a une file d'enfer.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Après environ une heure d'attente nous passons enfin c'est une fille d'environ mon age qui nous fais passées. Elle est plutôt jolie avec son visage sévère très pale, elle a le teint d'une vrai Cocoonniane, C'est cheveux tombe d'un cotée de ses épaule mais qu'est-ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est le blond avec quelque reflet rosé. Elle porte une veston bleu marine avec les insignes de la garde des douane ainsi que pantalon noir munis d'une ceinture. Pour le moment elle ne nous regarde pas span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"- hmm Salut dis-je en m'équipant de mon sourire charmeur habituellespan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12,0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle ne dit rien mais elle lève le regard dans ma direction, et a cette instant précis je manque un battement utile a ma survis. Ces yeux étais d'un bleu azur épatant mais glaciale comme si elle sondais chaque parcelle de moi. Je me rend conte que trop tard que 'Ai la bouche ouverte comme une imbécile de service qui mate une fille. J'attends Vanille ricaner dans mon dos et je vois la jeune femme me dévisagerspan/p 


End file.
